MicroNations Fandom:Chat/Logs/23 March 2014
16:00:21 -!- Lothian 1 has joined Special:Chat 16:03:46 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 16:04:10 Hello the Oswalds! 16:04:46 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has joined Special:Chat 16:04:53 Wasssup 16:05:35 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat. 16:05:55 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 16:06:13 "Wassup" hasn't been popular since the 80/90s. 16:06:19 I think. 16:06:51 :/ 16:06:51 I don't know what's popular anymore, nor do I care. 16:07:16 I'm an old man......everything is still popular to me 16:07:42 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat. 16:07:43 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 16:09:03 I'm a young man, and since I'd rather listen to classical music, watch old films, I'm an old man in a young man's body, that sounded better in my head. 16:09:38 Dracula (1931) anyday. 16:10:04 lol....so true 16:10:04 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat. 16:10:06 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 16:12:13 -!- Grémmian has joined Special:Chat 16:12:18 Hello 16:12:24 How are things 16:12:34 Heo! 16:12:39 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat. 16:12:50 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 16:13:11 I tend to like older stuff too. The new millennium is nasty. 16:13:26 Yeah, with this Justin Bieber crap. 16:14:05 I prefer 1999-2006, the best era for me. 16:14:11 Bring back eight track tapes! 16:14:26 I remember being one year old, which is weird. 16:14:45 I remember our first "color" television 16:15:19 I remember using the internet for the first thing. 16:15:35 *time. 16:15:43 Oh, by the way, I was reelected president two days ago, if anyone didn't know. 16:15:43 I'm nackerd. 16:16:00 http://98.226.71.103/Doc1.pdf 16:16:00 Congratulations! 16:16:13 Here are my plans for my new administration 16:16:14 Lothian, why did you quote "color" 16:16:17 I remember no cellphones, computers were "dataprocessors", we played "outside" 16:16:45 Some don't know TV's were black & white once 16:16:50 "MicroWorld" 16:17:19 Just made a backup for all my files. 16:17:52 bbl......... 16:17:58 I was a stupid 4 year old, asked my grandma why she was in colour.... 16:18:17 -!- Lothian 1 has left Special:Chat. 16:18:19 Because I thought the world was black and white. 16:18:26 Before I was born. 16:19:00 (facepalm) 16:19:56 I used to think Iraq went to war with the United States because they didn't have any farmland, being a desert and all. 16:20:00 I wasn't very bright, still not to this day. 16:20:28 But I was 5 16:20:33 4 Year Olds are Idiots/ 16:20:56 I stand by my choice of words. 16:21:00 Anyway, what do you think of my inaugural letter? 16:21:05 Good plans? 16:21:08 Yeah. 16:21:40 I saw what happened to Grunkia, and I don't want that to happen 16:21:45 You're using xammp, aren't you? 16:21:51 or what-ever it's called. 16:21:55 Yes 16:22:07 Security isn't really my concern at this point 16:22:14 The only trouble with that is you've gotta keep your PC on. 16:22:20 Just a quick way to share files 16:22:39 I like Xammp. 16:23:55 Well, it seems Wikia is grinding to a halt. 16:24:05 We don't have that many users anymore 16:24:13 No, no we don't. 16:24:27 The Purge scared 'em off. 16:24:41 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat. 16:24:41 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 16:26:37 I'm burning CDs 16:27:36 Like a boss. 16:27:43 !updatelogs 16:27:45 Sabovia: Logs updated (Added 74 lines to log page). Next automatic log will be in 3600 seconds. 16:28:36 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat. 16:28:57 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 16:29:00 gtg 16:29:25 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat. 16:39:44 -!- Grémmian has left Special:Chat. 17:05:06 -!- DarkArtsProdigy has joined Special:Chat 17:05:08 -!- DarkArtsProdigy has left Special:Chat. 17:07:25 -!- Emperor Tiberius I has joined Special:Chat 17:07:28 Hello. 17:07:41 helol 17:07:43 hello 17:08:30 How have things been? 17:09:25 Good, just got back from playing in Austrars National Football Team 17:10:36 Ok, the Aquilan Empire has been running smoothly. 17:10:42 Despite inactivity. 17:11:51 We have considered becoming a Republic although that hasn't been decided upon yet, we may choose to remain a monarchy or become a republic. 17:13:10 -!- Emperor Tiberius I has left Special:Chat. 17:20:37 -!- Emperor Tiberius I has joined Special:Chat 17:21:23 A republic 17:21:57 Ok... 17:24:47 We are a Republic :3 17:26:16 Ok. 17:27:03 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has left Special:Chat. 17:31:47 -!- Emperor Tiberius I has left Special:Chat. 18:03:25 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has joined Special:Chat 19:30:33 -!- Chancellor of Bromenia has joined Special:Chat 19:31:00 -!- Chancellor of Bromenia has left Special:Chat. 19:31:58 -!- Chancellor of Bromenia has joined Special:Chat 19:36:51 -!- Chancellor of Bromenia has left Special:Chat. 21:04:54 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has left Special:Chat. 22:14:15 -!- Lycanation has joined Special:Chat 22:14:41 -!- Lycanation has left Special:Chat. 2014 03 23